The present invention relates to a method of imprinting the upper surface of a container that has a closure at its upper surface, especially of a bottle with a head that is wrapped along with its cap all the away around with a blank, especially of foil, by applying the blank around the head while leaving part of the blank to project beyond it, wrapping the sleeve-shaped extension to one side against the upper surface of the cap, and pressing it down with a resilient pad.
The upper surface of containers, especially bottles, is frequently imprinted with printed or embossed matter. With crown-corked bottles that are not wrapped with foil, it is the upper surface of the cork that is imprinted. Enclosing the head and cork of a crown-corked bottle in a capsule of plastic or lead already embossed with printed matter is also known. Finally, bottles closed with stoppers that have heads embossed with printed matter are also known.
This method of imprinting, however, is unknown in relation to containers, especially bottles, that have their head and closure complete wrapped in a blank of foil, even though incising a code that identifies the bottling date at the edge of the belly label is known.